powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 23: The Knuckleball of Infatuation
is the twenty-third episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis A boy's obsession to confess his love to a girl is complicated when Bandora releases a DoraMonster that makes children fall in love at first sight with the balls it pitches. Plot Dan and Boi are practicing pitching near the Sakura Condominium with Mei watching; Mei wonders why they're so relaxed despite the fact that Bandora's still out there even with Daizyuzin back and Dan replies it's nothing to worry. Mei sees a girl named Satoko crying while leaving the apartment and shows concern, stating that a boy named Jiro Yoshida was being mean to her as he watches from afar. Mei asks Yoshida did to Satoko and he says it's none of her business; Satoko states that he kicked her and called her a monkey! Dan realizes that Yoshida may like Satoko and that's why he's so mean and the boy denies it before running off, stating he can't stand Satoko but does like her yet has a hard time admitting it to her. On the Moon, Bandora shows anger at Daizyuzin's revival, Burai joining the Zyuranger and the appearance of Dragon Caesar. Yet when he sees Lamie flirting with her husband Grifforzer, she yells at her saying this isn't the time for this; yet Lamie states they're married and in love, which the griffon admits to. Bandora prepares to yell at them more, but gets a great idea from the situation and runs to Pleprechaun to bring out a creation named Dora Pixie; the monster maker stated she hated it prior but she keeps insisting, stating she's so mad that she's willing to use human love against humanity due to their love of love as Pleprechaun places Dora Pixie into his monster maker and makes a strange monster boy with a baseball uniform emerge; Tottopatt and Bookback wonder why he's still a kid as Dora Pixie yells at the vampire calling him an old man! Bandora states Dora Pixie isn't an ordinary kid and that they should watch and learn. In the city, Satoko is playing badminton as Yoshida continues to admire her from afar before coming up with the courage to talk to her until Dora Pixie, Tottopatt and Bookback appear in front of him, the vampire admiring the power of the Dora Monster's ball. Taking it from Bookback, Dora Pixie states that anyone the ball hits will fall in love with the first thing they see, throwing it into a boy's mouth who immediately falls for Satoko chasing her around! Laughing at the action, Dora Pixie keeps throwing the balls, making more boys chase Satoko until Dan, Boi and Mei see the madness themselves wondering what happened. Dora Pixie soon makes kids fall in love with other things such as airplanes, dogs and cars at random, making them wonder what's happening. Geki notice Tottopatt and Bookback with Dora Pixie but Grifforzer and Lamie appear to defend them with a squad of Golem which the Zyuranger combat against until Lamie knocks Mei away. Before the team can transform, Dora Pixie throws two balls into Dan and Boi's mouths even as Tyrannoranger, Mammothranger and Pteraranger emerge; both immediately smitten with Mei and chasing after her and even colliding with Satoko's mob! Yoshida realizes the power of Dora Pixie's ball, thinking if Satoko can swallow one, she'll like him, running into the backpack and stealing one while the Zyuranger are forced to retreat to deal with Dan and Boi's situation. Triceraranger and Tigerranger are locked in a cage in the shrine, still calling out to Mei as Barza researches the incident and Mei tells both of them to return to normal. Barza reveals the truth he finds of Pixie: it was a cupid who lived in the kingdom of God as a god who united lovers; but there was a prankster who united those who hated each other; with God getting mad and banishing him to Earth. Mei feels surprised there's a Pixie like that and Goushi asks how to turn Dan, Boi and the children back, with Barza revealing they can only do so by breaking the horn to make the balls lose their power; Mei states it sounds easy but Goushi laments it's just the three of them and they have Grifforzer and Lamie protecting Dora Pixie and wishing they had Burai. In the timeless room, Burai contemplates as he has 25 hours left and that he can't leave the room. The news suddenly comes on as a reporter notes the strange things are happening to children as they skip school and hang out with whatever they love, showing them hugging poles, old women, a wall, and anything they see. With no choice, Geki runs out with Goushi and Mei to deal with the threat by themselves. Satoko continues to run from all the children trying to take her as Jiro appears before her, telling her to swallow the ball but she runs away until Tottopatt, Bookback and Dora Pixie try to take it from him. The Zyuranger arrive but are distracted by a Golem squadron as the fight continues. Yoshida throws the ball away and it ends up in Goushi, making him fall in love with Sidezaurer-2 forcing Geki and Mei to try and figure out how to deal with issues being the normal ones. Seeing Grifforzer and Lamie appear as giants, Geki is forced to transform and summon Tyrannosaurus and tells Mei to attack Dora Pixie as he fights against the two giants. Satoko continues to be chased by others as she is cornered until Yoshida appears and tells them to cut it out and pull her away from the mob. Satoko thanks Jiro and realizes he's a nice boy making him bashful. But before he can say any more, Mei runs by chasing Dora Pixie, with Jiro and Satoko joining in; Satoko tries to pull him as the other kids yell at her for encouragement, making Jiro and her pummel into her until Mei chops the horn off with her hand, making everyone including Goushi, Dan and Boi, spit out their infatuation balls. Barza realizes they've been restored as Dora Pixie turns into a horrific form and grows into a giant monster, surprising Mei. Dora Pixie declares that defeating it's spell isn't the end for it and emits a gas from it's broken horn, making her, Jiro and Satoko see Dora Pixie and admire it, making him declare anyone who breathes its gas fall in love with him! Dan and Boi meet up with Goushi and find out Dora Pixie's new strategy, making the trio transform to summon their Guardian Beasts with Sabretiger shooting a laser but the giant smashing them. Goushi states they need Daizyuzin but Dan reveals that with Mei under Dora Pixie's spell and Tyrannosaurus fighting Grifforzer and Lamie, that's impossible; even as the tyrannosaur becomes bound by Lamie Scorpion's tail. Calling out for him, Geki yells for Burai; who worries about his life at stake, but realizes he has to head out. With the blast of the Zyusouken, Burai summons Dragon Caesar who fires it's Dragon Harley at Grifforzer at the approval of the team. Seeing where they stand, Geki tells Dragon Caesar to fuse with the other Guardian Beasts, forming into Gouryuzin. With Geki leading the male Zyuranger, Gouryuzin fights all three giants simultaneously, with Dora Pixie diving against Tyrannosaurus and Grifforzer and Lamie Scorpion blasting both until Dora Pixie fires it's gas again; but the Zyuranger use the Dora Antler to block the attack. Sending out a giant ball, Tyrannosaurus smashes it back to Dora Pixie until Geki declares the Concussive Dragonstrike, making Gouryuzin raise the Dragon Antler and drill it right through the Dora Monster, making it fall to defeat! With the battle won, the team catch up with Mei, who is back to normal as the team stare at the victorious Guardians. Geki sees Burai, but the elder brother suddenly leaves with Geki wondering why he's leaving again. Jiro takes Satoko aside and hesitates but Satoko tells him to come out with it: he likes her but she still doesn't like him before she runs off, making Mei state that she still likes him and makes him run after her to get her feelings to emerge. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : **Boy: * : *Satoko: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The opening sequence is updated to include Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar as well as the Gouryuujin formation. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura